Рамо, Жан-Филипп
|Место смерти = |Профессии = |Инструменты = орга́н, клавесин, скрипка |Жанры = музыка барокко |Викисклад = }} Жан-Фили́пп Рамо́ ( ; 25 сентября 1683, Дижон — 12 сентября 1764, Париж) — французский композитор и теоретик музыки эпохи барокко. Биография Сын органиста, знал ноты раньше, чем научился читать. Учился в иезуитской школе. В 18 лет был отправлен отцом в Италию совершенствовать музыкальное образование в Милане. Вернувшись, выступал скрипачом в оркестре Монпелье, служил органистом в Дижоне, Клермон-Ферране, Лионе. С 1722 обосновался в Париже. Писал для парижских театров, сочинял духовную и светскую музыку, с 1745 стал придворным композитором. Творчество Рамо прославился как светский композитор (3 латинских мотета на духовные тексты относятся к раннему допарижскому периоду творчства). В XX веке он приобрёл всеобщую известность (вплоть до фортепианного репертуара ДМШ) как автор пьес для клавесина (сборники 1706, 1724, 1727) и пяти «концертов» для клавесина, скрипки и виолы да гамба (сборник издан в 1741), содержащих сюиты и яркие характеристические пьесыНекоторые клавесинные сюиты представляют собой переложения танцевальных сюит из его же опер.. Среди них наиболее известны «Тамбурин» (Tambourin), «Курица» (La poule), «Дофина» (La Dauphine), «Молоточки» (Les petits marteaux)Принадлежность этой пьесы Рамо ныне оспаривается., «Перекличка птиц» (Le Rappel des oiseaux). Пьесы для клавесина — творческая лаборатория Рамо-композитора, место проведения экспериментов в области гармонии, ритма, фактуры. Например, пьесы «Дикари» (Les sauvages) и «Циклопы» (Les Cyclopes) необычайно изобретательны с точки зрения развёртывания тонального лада, а пьеса «Энгармоническая» (L’Enharmonique) — один из первых в истории музыки примеров энгармонической модуляции. Рамо создал новый оперный стиль, представленный в его наиболее известных «музыкальных трагедиях» «Ипполит и Арисия» (1-я ред. 1733, 2-я ред. 1742, 3-я ред. 1757) и «Кастор и Поллукс» (1-я ред. 1737, 2-я ред. 1754) и в опере-балете «Галантные Индии» (Les Indes galantes)Музыкальный словарь Гроува. М., 2007, с.718; Большая российская энциклопедия. Энциклопедический словарь. М., 2011, с.1043. Слово Inde в заголовке сценического сочинения Рамо употребляется не как ссылка на Индию (государство в Южной Азии), а как обозначение экзотической «дикой» земли. Действие разворачивается не в одной, а в четырёх таких экзотических землях, потому слово «индии» (Indes) в заголовке употребляется во множественном числе. (1-я и 2-я ред. 1735, 3-я ред. 1736). Среди других опер — «Дардан» (1-я ред. 1739; 2-я ред. 1744, 3-я ред. 1760), «Празднества Гебы, или Лирические дарования» (1739), «Саид» («Заид», 1748), «Наида» (1749), «Зороастр» («Заратустра», 1-я ред. 1749, 2-я ред. 1756), «Бореады» (1763; 1-я сценическая постановка — Экс-ан-Прованский фестиваль, 1982), «лирические комедии» «Платея» (Версаль, 1745; 2-я ред. 1749) и «Паладины» (1760). Премьеры всех упомянутых опер (если не указано иное) прошли на сцене Парижской оперы. Рамо принадлежат также семь (не опубликованных при жизни) кантат, в том числе «Фетида» и «Нетерпение» («L’Impatience»). Популярный у современных хористов «Гимн ночи» («Hymne à la nuit») в действительности — не сочинение Рамо, а выполненная Ж.Нуайоном (1888—1962) обработка для хора темы дуэта жриц («Rendons un éternel hommage», акт I, сцена 3) из оперы «Ипполит и Арисия». На сочинения Рамо (для более точной их идентификации) принято ссылаться по тематическому каталогу Бюиссу-Эрлина-Денешо (принятое сокращение RCT, от )Jean-Philippe Rameau: Catalogue thématique des oeuvres musicales, ed. S. Bouissou, D. Herlin, P. Denécheau. Paris, 2007—2012.. Теоретические трактаты right|thumb|''Трактат о гармонии'' (1722) (в скобках — даты публикации; все — в Париже): * Трактат о гармонии, сведенной к её природным началам (Traité de l’harmonie réduite à ses principes naturels, 1722) * Новая система теоретической музыки (Nouveau système de musique théorique, 1726) * Рассуждение о различных способах аккомпанемента на клавесине или на органе (Dissertation sur les différentes méthodes d’accompagnement pour la clavecin ou pour l’orgue, 1732) * Происхождение гармонии, или Трактат о теоретической и практической музыке (Génération harmonique, ou traité de musique théorique et pratique, 1737) * Демонстрация основ гармонии (Démonstration du principe de l’harmonie, 1750) * Новые мысли г-на Рамо по поводу демонстрации основ гармонии (Nouvelles réflexions de M Rameau sur sa démonstration du principe de l’harmonie, 1752) * Наблюдения над нашей склонностью к музыке и о её склонности основах (Observations sur notre instinct pour la musique et sur son principe, 1754) * Ошибки в музыкальных статьях Энциклопедии (Erreurs sur la musique dans l’Encyclopédie, 1755) * Законы практической музыки… (Code de musique pratique, ou Méthodes pour apprendre la musique … avec de nouvelles réflexions sur le principe sonore, 1760) Признание После смерти Рамо его наследие надолго затмила слава Глюка как реформатора оперной сцены. На протяжении XIX столетия Рамо забыли и почти не исполняли (хотя его музыку внимательно изучали Гектор Берлиоз и Рихард Вагнер). Лишь на рубеже XIX—XX вв. значение Рамо и его музыки стало расти. Сегодня он признан крупнейшим французским композитором, виднейшей фигурой в музыке первой половины — середины XVIII века. Дени Дидро упоминает его в своем романе «Племянник Рамо». В честь Рамо назван кратер на Меркурии. Издания и переводы трактатов * Rameau J.-Ph. Complete Theoretical Writings, edited by Erwin R. Jacobi in 6 volumes // American Institute of Musicology. Miscellanea 3/1-6. s.l., 2000, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1969, 1972 (факсимиле всех музыкальных трактатов Рамо с научным предисловием редактора). * Hayes, Deborah. Rameau’s theory of harmonic generation: an annotated translation and commentary of Génération harmonique by Jean-Philippe Rameau. Ph. D. diss. Stanford University, 1968 (англ. перевод трактата «Происхождение гармонии»; диссертация также издана в виде микрофильма в Ann Arbor, 1974). * Rameau J.-Ph.. Treatise on harmony, transl. and ed. by Philip Gosset. New York: Dover, 1971 (английский перевод «Трактата о гармонии»). * Hayes, Deborah. Dissertation on the different methods of accompaniment by Jean-Philippe Rameau. Ann Arbor (Michigan), 1974 (англ. перевод трактата «Рассуждение о различных способах аккомпанемента»; существует только в виде микрофильма). * Briscoe, Roger Lee. Rameau’s Démonstration du principe de l’harmonie and Nouvelles réflexions de M Rameau sur sa démonstration du principe de l’harmonie. Ph.D. diss., Indiana University, 1975 (англ. перевод трактатов «Демонстрация основ гармонии» и «Новые мысли г-на Рамо по поводу демонстрации основ гармонии»). * Chandler B.G. Rameau’s Nouveau système de musique théorique: an annotated translation with commentary. Ph.D. diss., Indiana University, 1975 (англ. перевод трактата «Новая система теоретической музыки»). * Lippman E. Musical aesthetics: a historical reader. Vol. 1: From Antiquity to the eighteenth century. New York, 1986, pp. 339–359 (английский перевод трактата «Наблюдения над нашей склонностью…»). Примечания Литература * Girdlestone C. Jean-Philippe Rameau: His life and work. 2nd ed. New York: Dover Publications, 1969. 631 p. ISBN 0-486-26200-6. * Beaussant Ph. Rameau de A à Z. Paris: Fayard, 1983. 397 p. ISBN 2-213-01277-6. * Lester, Joel. Compositional theory in the eighteenth century. Cambridge (Mass.): Harvard University Press, 1992. * Lester J. Rameau and musical thought in the Enlightenment // The Cambridge history of Western music theory, ed. by Thomas Christensen. Cambridge, Mass., 2002, pp. 753–778. * Холопов Ю. Н. Творец новой науки о гармонии — Жан-Филипп Рамо // Холопов Ю. Н. др. авторы. Музыкально-теоретические системы. — М., 2006. — С. 181—191. * Jean-Philippe Rameau: Catalogue thématique des oeuvres musicales, ed. S. Bouissou, D. Herlin, P. Denécheau. Paris, 2007—2012. * Bouissou S. Jean-Philippe Rameau: Musicien des lumières. Paris: Fayard, 2014. ISBN 9782213637860. * Sadler G. The Rameau compendium. Woodbridge: Boydell Press, 2014. ISBN 9781843839057. * Harris-Warrick R. Dance and drama in French Baroque opera. Cambridge: CUP, 2016. ISBN 978-1-107-13789-9. См. также * Список опер и балетов Жана-Филиппа Рамо * Пьесы для клавесина (список) * Дофин * Концертные пьесы для клавесина (список) * Мотеты на лат. духовные тексты Ссылки * * Произведения Жана Филиппа Рамо на сайте Classical Connect * Любительский веб-сайт о Рамо * «Гимн ночи» Рамо (фрагмент из фильма «Хористы») * Harris-Warrick R.'' Dance and drama in French Baroque opera. Cambridge, 2016 (preview) Категория:Академические музыканты Франции Категория:Оперные композиторы Категория:Балетные композиторы Франции Категория:Теоретики музыки